


Nová osobní asistentka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Nová osobní asistentka

"Nebuď směšný." rozesmála se Anthea. "Proč ba měli být muži lepší než ženy?"

"Jsou víc sexy." pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

"Snad si nebereš příklad ze sebe. A vůbec, co je tohle za důvod?"

"Ženy byly stvořeny pro mužské potěšení."

Seb seděl u stolu a čistil svoji zbraň. Součástku po součástce. 

Anthea seděla na stole s nohama zapřenýma o židli, která stála vedle Morana.

"Cože? Tak tohle si myslíš?"

"Ano. A další důvod je, že muž může dát život."

"Ale na to potřebuješ ženu." usmála se Anthea. Vzala si jednu ze součástek a začala si s ní pohazovat v ruce.

"Ale nezapomeň, že Bůh nejdřív stvořil muže." pokračoval stejně klidně Sebastian.

"Pak si uvědomil, že by to mohlo jít líp a stvořil ženu." přikývla Anthea.

"Znám to trochu jinak. Bůh stvořil muže, ale ten nebyl spokojený se svým tělem. Bůh tedy odebral jeho chyby a z nich stvořil ženu."

Anthea pozvedla obočí. "Takže podle tebe jsou ženy z chyb mužů a jsou tady pro jejich potěšení?"

Sebastian ji sebral součástku a přikývl. "Konečně jsi to pochopila."

"Tak za tohle bych tě chtěla praštit."

"Každý má absurdní nápady." pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

Anthea trhla rukou a praštila ho do obličeje. "Absurdní nápad, je taky nápad." pousmála se.

Sebastian si olízl rty. "To nebylo špatné."

"Kdo říkal, že to bude dobré?"

Seb odložil zbraň a pohlédl na Antheu. "Zapomněl jsem, že máš ráda bolest."

"Mám ráda spoustu věcí o kterých nevíš." mrkla na něj.

"Vážně?" zeptal se Seb. Na tváři mu začal tancovat úsměv.

"Hele vy dva. Přestaňte se hádat, máme práci!" S těmi slovy vstoupil do místnosti Jim. 

"My se nehádáme.."

"Tak spolu přestaňte flirtovat." opravil se Jim.

"Ale.."

"Vy dva jste ve třech fázích - hádáte se, ignorujete se a nebo se snažíte dostat do postele toho druhého."

"Jaký je úkol?" prolomil ticho Seb.

Jim se protáhl, než se posadil ne židli na které měla Anthea nohy. 

"Znáš Mycrofta Holmese?"

"Někdo ve vládě. Docela vysoké postavení, možná až moc vysoké. Chceš popis?" zeptala se Anthea.

Jim zavrtěl hlavou. Byl spokojený s odpovědí. "Náš Iceman potřebuje osobní asistentku a já potřebuji někoho mít tam." Jim ji poplácal po noze. "Půjdeš k němu, zalíbíš se mu a budeš pro něj pracovat. Zařiď to tak, aby ti důvěřoval. Já až budu něco chtít, zařídíš to." 

Anthea přikývla. 

"Jsi moje Zlatíčko." zapředl spokojeně Jim. Přitom si začal prohledávat kapsy. "Kam jsem to.. ah tady." Jim vytáhl z kapsy telefon a strčil ho Anthee do ruk. "Máš tam Sebbyho číslo.. Budeme se přes něho domlouvat." s těmi slovy koukl na Morana a hned zpět na Antheu. "Ale Iceman nesmí nic poznat. Musíš mu být stále k dispozici. Jako správná osobní asistentka."

"Kurtizána.." usmál se Seb.

Anthea po něm šlehla pohledem.

"Udělej co budeš muset. Hlavně se tam dostaň." řekl Jim, než vstal a odešel.

"Idiote.." prohodila Anthea a začala se věnovat telefonu.

Seb se s úsměvem na tváři vrátil ke zbrani. 


End file.
